peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 April 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-04-07 ; Comments *Peel likes the forthcoming single from Tarzan 5 so much that he plays both sides of it. *Another Pretty Face was fronted by Mike Scott, who found success a few years later with the Waterboys. *Peel had done a charity gig for an unspecified good cause at the weekend in Eye in Suffolk, with John Gorman and Neil Innes. It wasn't a happy experience: "the gig was not a great success, it must be said... nobody seemed to notice that I'd come on and started playing records or even more so noticed when I actually left at the end of it, not even the people who were organising it noticed when I left. I tiptoed off into the night, quite glad to be away and also rather the worst for wear I'm afraid because I had drunk rather a lot in the course of the evening." *The Eurovision Song Contest (won by Buck's Fizz) was held on the same evening, but Peel had managed to get the event videod for him. He says he watched it when he got in - "a very wonderful experience that was, too." Sessions *B Movie. First broadcast of one and only session. *Available On: B.Movie-Volume 2 - Radio Days Records DCD3. Also On BBC Radio Sessions 81-84 Red Records CDM RED 186 *Positive Noise #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 25 March 1981. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files a & c' begin at start of show *Tarzan 5: Boys Games (7") O21 Records *Altered Images: Leave Me Alone (b-side 'Dead Pop Stars' cassette single) *''(JP: 'It's a pity you can't get it on a record, I'm not entirely happy with cassettes. I mean, I know they're the coming thing but I find them unsatifactory somehow, I mean as little objects. But there you are, that's consumerism and who cares about that?')'' *Jags: I Never Was A Beachboy (LP - No Tie Like A Present) Island *Annette Funicello: Monkey's Uncle (LP - Annette Sings Golden Surfing Hits) *B Movie: Polar Opposites (session) # *''(JP: 'Now that is absolutely top hole in my estimation.')'' *Television Personalities: World Of Pauline Lewis (LP - And Don't The Kids Just Love It) Rough Trade *Ranking Toyan and Sammy Dread: Natty Step It In Tracks And Socks (7") Roots Tradition *Another Pretty Face: Soul To Soul (7") Chicken Jazz *''(JP: 'Chicken Jazz seems like a fairly flimsy reason for playing Crow Black Chicken from Boomer's Story, an LP by Ry Cooder.')'' *Ry Cooder: Crow Black Chicken (LP - Boomer's Story) Reprise *Positive Noise: Treachery (session) *Cravats: You're Driving Me (7") Small Wonder *''(JP: 'It's not every night that I get the opportunity on these programmes to introduce you to the latest American dance craze but I think on this particular occasion I have something in the nature of a scoop for you.')'' *Wild Man Fischer: Do The Salvo (7" - Don't Be A Singer) Rhino *B Movie: All Fall Down (session) # *Young Marble Giants: Clicktalk (Testcard EP) Rough Trade *Comsat Angels: Eye Of The Lens (12" single) Polydor *Ernest Wilson and the Tamlins: Who You Going To Run To (7") Gorgon Records *Positive Noise: Charm (session) *Pete Brown Quintet: Ooh Wee (LP - The Changing Face of Harlem: The Savoy Sessions Vol 1) *''(JP: 'Chances are that if you didn't like that you're a map of the inland waterways of Belgium.')'' *Public Image Limited: Four Enclosed Walls (LP - The Flowers Of Romance) Virgin *B Movie: Welcome To The Shrink (session) # *Little Johnny Taylor: How Can A Broke Man Survive (LP - Part Time Love) *Schleimer K: Come To Me (LP - Schleimer K) Omega Records *Nightingales: Seconds (b-side 'Idiot Strength' 7") Vindaloo *Positive Noise: 1917 (I'm In The Mood) (session) *'File c' cuts out *''(JP: 'Ah, but where do the Nolans stand on that?')'' *Tarzan 5: Different Story (b-side 'Boys Games' 7") O21 Records *Doors: Been Down So Long (LP - L.A. Woman) *B Movie: Escalator (session) # *Positive Noise: Love Like Property (session) *''Files marked # also available on File b & d'' File ;Name *a) 810407 Peel Programme 7th April 1981 Sessions from B-Movies & Positive Noise.mp3 or 1981-04-07 (B Movie, Positive Noise).mp3 *b) BMovie 7_Apr_81.mp3 *c) 1981-04-07 Peel Show DB233.mp3 *d) KevH Tape 24.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:59:15 *b) 20:53 *c) 1:34:41 *d) 1:26:42 (0:17:39-37:51) ;Other * a) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. SQ is rather muffled. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * b) B-Movie session only (plus intros/outros) in higher SQ. Many thanks to Kev H! * c) created from DB233 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. * d) From KevH Tape 24 B-Movie session only (plus intros/outros) in higher SQ. Many thanks to Kev H! *Please address re-up requests to Peel Newsgroup. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) short term dl see Mailing List * c) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box